


Begin with a Bang

by quiet__tiger



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Champagne, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: John and Matt ring in the new year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Mar. 9th, 2009.

“Fuck!”

“That was crazy, did you see that? Sorry 'bout that, didn't know it'd come out so fast.”

John rubbed his eyebrow, then glared down at the floor where the offending object, a seemingly innocuous champagne cork, rested at his feet. Still rubbing, he said, “It’s going to bruise. People are going to think you beat me up.”

Matt blinked. “Really? Will people buy that? Maybe you should tell them you walked into a door.”

“Great options.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t expect it to fly out like that!” Okay, so the kid had obviously never opened a bottle of champagne before. “And aren’t you supposed to not look at it?” And John had been leaning in to help. “It could have blinded you.” 

Just what he needed, blinded by his boyfriend/partner person. The guys at the precinct would slap him on the shoulder and laugh excessively at his expense. “You’re not supposed to point it at people, either.”

Matt gestured with his hands, sloshing champagne onto the floor. “So we’re both at fault.” He looked down at the mess he made. “Oops.”

“It’s just wood. It can be cleaned up.” And he and Matt did clean up, and got settled back on the couch with only a couple minutes to spare before the ball dropped. It was fun, sharing a quiet New Year’s Eve with Matt. They’d watched a couple movies and were going to watch the ball drop and then hopefully have sex.

Minus Ryan Seacrest, it was a great evening.

Matt grimaced. “This guy is gayer than Lance Bass.” John didn’t know who that was, so he could only agree that Ryan Seacrest was in denial. Then again he’d never slept with a guy before Matt, and he didn’t consider himself gay, so what did that say about him? Matt poked him. “Help me make fun of Seacrest. Don’t think.”

They did a lot of that, convincing each other not to think too hard. John thought Matt gave him too much credit for his mental powers, and Matt tried to convince John that his head wouldn’t actually explode if it worked any harder than it did at a resting state. They usually just agreed to disagree, while John watched carefully for signs of Matt’s brains leaking out his ears.

John watched as Matt silently counted down from ten as the ball dropped in Times Square, lips forming the numbers, and maybe he’d had too much to drink tonight because the kid barely made it to “Happy New Year” before John was on him, kissing away all thoughts of dangerous champagne corks, black eyes, and Ryan Seacrest.

Matt didn’t seem to have any problem with the assault, if his answering moan was any indication. In between kisses and gropes they flipped over so that Matt was on top; it was just easier with their difference in bulk. And this way John could get a good grip on the hair on the back of Matt’s head. He tugged on it to get Matt to move his head to the right so he could suck a hickey into his neck.

Now they’d each given the other a bruise, though the one on Matt’s throat was quite a bit sexier.

John stuck his thigh in between Matt’s, giving the kid something to rub against. It was a good way to get him off quickly, and then they’d be able to get him off a second time later on. Having a young partner was really good for John’s self esteem.

He slid one hand up underneath the back of Matt’s shirt, trying to encourage him to let go and come. He tugged Matt’s head to the side again to leave another bruise on his throat, and lost his grip when Matt shuddered against him. Rubbing Matt’s back as he came, he smiled at the warm gasps against his neck. This kid with his floppy hair was going to be the death of him, and wouldn’t all the terrorists have a big fucking laugh at that?

“One day, John, I’d like to stop creaming my jeans.”

“It’s hot, though.”

“For you. It’s sticky for me. Then cold. And then I have to do laundry.”

“I suppose we could just strip first.” John hoped the tone of his voice adequately conveyed how much he wasn’t a fan of that idea. Matt so hot he couldn’t control himself was just too much of a turn on.

“Now you make it sound like work.” Matt sat up on John’s lap then tugged on the hem of his t-shirt. “Come on, fuck me.”

“If you insist.”

“I do. Or I’ll... Do something fiendish when you least expect it.”

John raised an eyebrow. “You do that. Though you know it’s not exactly a chore.” Hot lover gasping his name, begging for his cock? Yeah, definitely not a chore. He leaned forward until Matt got the hint and climbed off. “Here?”

“Hell yeah. But…” Matt turned the TV to the cartoon channel. “I’m not listening to pop music while we have sex.”

John refrained from arguing that at least some of the music had a melody, unlike Matt’s screaming metal shit, but wisely kept his mouth shut before he started another argument about musical preferences. Instead he tried to hold back his smirk as Matt winced pulling down his jeans and boxers. If Matt’s glare in his direction was any indication, he failed miserably.

“So gross.”

“Fine, next time we’ll be naked first.”

“Thank you.” Rolling his eyes, John helped Matt with his t-shirt, and Matt unzipped John’s jeans and reached a hand inside to stroke him a few times. Tired of the teasing, John eased the hand out and instead kissed Matt, loving the eager tongue against his own. He reached one hand down to grope Matt’s ass, loving the way it made him jerk against him. Then the kid pulled back and tugged on John’s shirt again. “Feeling underdressed here. Or maybe you’re overdressed.”

“Go snag the stuff and by the time you get back you won’t be.” He gave him a little slap on the ass as he went towards the hallway, earning himself a yelp. He chuckled in response, then set about stripping.

Before he could get too lonely, Matt was back, carrying lube and a condom. He’d also cleaned himself up and brought tissues for later. Always prepared, in a geeky sort of way. “Where do you want me?”

“Right there.” The kid wasn’t fully hard, and John decided he couldn’t have that. He knelt on the floor, mindful of creaky knees, but wanting to blow Matt to the edge of his second orgasm. He wasn’t too good at the fellatio thing, but since Matt didn’t have much to compare it to, and even bad head was still head, John didn’t worry too much. The kid’s involuntary jerk at the first swipe of his tongue over the head of his cock was only more encouragement.

Sometimes John wished he still had hair for moments like this; he wondered what it felt like to have it pulled, have his head tugged back, give Matt that control. Instead he had to settle for Matt’s bony fingers rubbing his head when he was far enough along not to be self conscious about it. Wasn’t all bad, though, Matt’s cock in his mouth, Matt’s moans and twitches.

He pulled off to stroke with his hand and mouth one of Matt’s balls. Bigger body twitch that time, and John asked, “You ready for more?”

Eyes squeezed shut, Matt nodded. John stood again, pulling Matt into a hug and squeezing him, then kissing him again. Matt reached between them to slide his hand up John’s cock. “Hard and fast. Maybe slow later.”

John raised his eyebrow. “We’ll see if we can meet that challenge.”

“You meet every challenge guns and cars a-blazing.”

“I even win every now and then.”

“Always.” Serious brown eyes looked into him, and John almost felt himself get uncomfortable before he gave Matt a push towards the couch. Matt rolled his eyes but obediently dropped the subject and knelt on the couch. “Like this?”

“Other way. Long ways. Better leverage.” His cock twitched as he thought about the hard fucking he could give Matt in that position. He closed his eyes for a second as he said, “Yeah.”

“Don’t start without me.”

“Such a smart ass.”

“Sorry, don’t mean to encroach on your territory.”

“What am I gonna do with you?”

“Fuck me into the couch?”

“That was the plan.”

Matt raised his eyebrows as if to say, ‘Well, get on with it, Old Man,’ and John set himself to the task. The prep was never his favorite part of this; the lube didn’t smell great and he had to sort of mentally block the thought of just where he was putting his fingers. But then again the way Matt reacted each time, rocking against his fingers, and then the way he gasped whenever John found the right spot inside of him, made the unpleasantness worth it.

The kid had his face pressed down into the couch, one hand around his cock, and finally John couldn’t take it anymore. “You ready?”

“Fuck, yes, just stick it in already.”

John snorted in response, but pulled his fingers out and rolled on the condom. He lubed himself up generously and got behind Matt, one foot on the floor, the other knee resting on the couch, towards the back. The first slow press inside made John groan, and he closed his eyes to focus on how it felt, how Matt felt around his cock.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Even better when he started to move, and Matt started to move with him until he couldn’t keep up with John. One hand around Matt’s hip, the other on his shoulder, John fucked him hard. There was definitely more instinct taking over than any sort of intellect; there was no love making here, just sex. They could make love later, if it had to be called that. Then he pushed those thoughts—Matt? Love?—out of his head to focus on fucking Matt’s pretty, over-active brains out.

Until Matt was making the gasping sounds he made when he was going to come soon, and John pulled out entirely. “You better not come all over my couch.”

Matt groaned in frustration. But he did turn over, and John liked this view, too; he was oddly drawn to Matt’s shoulders and hips and the knobby spine connecting them, but his flushed chest and face, blown pupils, and erect cock were hot, too, in different ways. It was just Matt and everything that came with him.

He slid his cock back in, Matt’s feet resting on his shoulders. His right hand found its way around Matt’s cock, and he and Matt worked together to get him off. It didn’t take long at all, more pounding from John and gasps of his name falling from the kid’s lips, and then Matt was coming all over himself and kicking John in the head.

Smirking, John turned his attention back to his own orgasm, reached rather quickly as Matt squeezed around him and urged him on with chants of, “Come, John, come on.”

Afterwards, John lay back full length down the couch, Matt pulled up on top of him. There was some horrible stop-motion animation show on that Matt was laughing at and that John didn’t understand even a little. Maybe if he were drunker…

“More champagne?”

Matt shook his head against John’s chest. “Don’t really like it. Just wanted to do the traditional thing.” Unsaid was that Matt probably thought that John would appreciate the effort to be a normal person for once. Not that John thought Matt was weird or anything. Except when he really did.

“And give me a black eye.”

“Mmm, gave it to yourself.”

“Yeah, because I want people to think you abuse me.”

“Maybe. Something has to get the best of John McClane.” Matt was kidding, but John couldn’t give up the chance to make him squirm.

“If that’s your attitude you can sleep out here tonight.”

“No, sorry. I’ll apologize appropriately if you let me sleep with you.”

“That’s more like it.” John used Matt’s hair to pull his head up for another kiss-turned-make-out-session, and when they came up for air again, the TV show had changed over to some sort of anime. He could see Matt take interest, and hauled him up into a sitting position. “All right. I’m going to bed. You stay and watch whatever the hell that is.”

“No, no, I’m good.” He stretched a hand down to John’s groin, and his cock tried to take interest at the fingers fondling it. “What about you?”

“Maybe. Needs a little more attention, though.”

A wicked gleam was in Matt’s eyes as he answered, “I can do that. And maybe I’ll mark you in some sexy ways.”

“Go for it, kid. Someplace under the collar, though. I’ll have enough to explain about at work with my eye.”

“I can do that, too.”

As they padded down the hall to John’s bedroom, he couldn’t help but marvel over having the sex life he did at his age. Marvel and thank his lucky stars that he was finally getting paid back for all the shit thrown at him over the years. His life was good with Matt.

It’d be better when the kid learned how to do things like open champagne.


End file.
